1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch apparatus for releasably securing a divider in a horse trailer in a closed position. The present invention relates to a single-motion latch apparatus that provides a mechanical advantage to the user for withdrawing a latchbolt from a deployed position to release a divider from a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dividers are hinged panels or gates commonly used in livestock trailers to separate one stall from another adjacent stall. Generally, the dividers have a first end and a second end, and may be hinged at the first end to a first wall. The dividers may be spaced apart one from the others, and each divider may swing on hinges at the first end to position the second end either to be secured to a second wall that may be parallel to the first wall, or to be swung away from the second wall to open the stall. When in the closed position, the divider provides at least one side of a stall to contain an animal, such as a horse, during transit.
In some trailers, the hinged dividers swing between an open position and a closed position. When the dividers are swung to and secured in the closed position, the dividers, the first wall and the second wall together form a plurality of generally parallelogram-shaped stalls. The dividers, hinges and walls are preferably strong enough to withstand the forces that may be imparted by an animal as it may lean or shift during transit. The dividers separate animals within a trailer to reduce the likelihood of injury to an animal being transit.
The dividers within a livestock transport trailer may be hinged at a first end to a first wall and releasably securable at the second end to a second wall. When the divider is secured in the closed position using a latch apparatus, the stall formed by the closed divider provides for safe transport of the animal until the stall is opened by releasing the latch apparatus to allow the divider to swing. It is important that a user be able to quickly and safely open the divider. This is particularly important when an animal may be reluctant to enter the stall, or when an animal is anxious to exit the stall upon release of the latch apparatus. More spirited animals, such as horses, may be particularly apprehensive upon entering or exiting a trailer stall.
A variety of latch apparatuses have been used for releasably securing dividers in their closed positions within livestock trailers. Some prior art latch apparatuses secure the divider in the closed position with a sliding latchbolt. The latchbolt may be slidably received at or near the second end of the divider and slidable between a latched position in which the latchbolt protrudes from the divider and into a receiver on the second wall, and an unlatched position in which the latchbolt is withdrawn, at least partially, into the divider to withdraw from the receiver and release the divider from the closed position.
In general, prior art latch apparatuses having a sliding latchbolt may be mounted within an aperture or recess in the divider generally adjacent to the second end of the divider. The latchbolt may be slidable between its protruding and withdrawn positions within a latchbolt channel extending from the aperture where the latch apparatus is mounted to the second end of the divider. This arrangement is also found in a common door on a house. This type of prior art latch apparatuses may be difficult to operate, especially for women or children, if the latchbolt becomes rusted due to exposure to the environment. This type of latch apparatuses may also become difficult to operate if the latchbolt seizes within the latchbolt channel due to oxidation of metal components, or due to an accumulation of debris or grit. This type of latch apparatuses may also become difficult to operate if the hinges or divider cause the latchbolt channel to be misaligned with the receiver so that, when the latchbolt is in the protruding position and received within the receiver, a load is applied by the protruding latchbolt on the receiver, thereby resisting the withdrawal of the latchbolt from the receiver.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of one embodiment of a prior art horse trailer with a floor 140 and with a plurality of dividers 100 secured in their closed positions to define stalls therebetween, and each divider 100 having a prior art latch apparatus 111. FIG. 2 is an enlarged perspective view of the prior art latch apparatus 111 shown in FIG. 1 with the latchbolt end 112A protruding from the edge 104 of the divider 100 as it is configured when the divider is in its closed position shown in FIG. 1 and the prior art latch apparatus is in the deployed position to hold the divider 100 closed, e.g., to contain an animal within a stall.
These prior art latchbolt devices 111 generally require two distinct motions to open the divider 100: the first motion to slide the latchbolt 112 within the latchbolt channel 108 by removing the latchbolt end 112A from the hole or recess in or mounted on the second wall 122 (see FIG. 1). The second motion is then to swing the divider 100 about its hinged first end 102 (see FIG. 1) and away from its closed position shown in FIG. 1 to an open position.
One or more of the above-described conditions may impair sliding movement of the latchbolt 112 within the latchbolt channel 108 of a divider 100. Since the latchbolt channel 108 is generally disposed in a horizontal direction that lies along the length of the divider 100, the force applied to the latchbolt 112 to slide it within the channel 108 is generally in a direction lateral to the torso of the user standing adjacent to the second end 104 of the divider 100 to operate the latch apparatus 111. It may be difficult for the user to impart sufficient force to the latchbolt 112 to cause it to slide within the channel 108 and to withdraw the latchbolt end 112A from the hole or receiver 120 on the second wall 122. It may be particularly difficult for a some individuals to exert a sufficient sliding force to the latchbolt 112 because the application of lateral force is an unnatural motion for a human, and the human arm may not be capable of generating a sufficient amount of force on the latchbolt 112 in a direction of the latchbolt channel 108.
Difficulty in operating a conventional latchbolt apparatus may expose the user to injury if the animal is eager to bolt from the stall the moment that the divider 100 is unlatched from the second wall 122 and before the user has finished the first motion and is ready to swing the divider 100 about its hinged first end 102.
What is needed is a latchbolt apparatus that enables the opening of the latch and the hinged displacement of the gate using a single motion that is more natural for the user, such as, for example, a pulling motion towards the torso of the user. What is needed is a latchbolt apparatus that does not require two distinct motions to unlatch the divider and to swing the divider away from its closed position. What is needed is a latchbolt apparatus that may be operated by the user using all four fingers of a hand to distribute the required force imparted to the apparatus. What is needed is a latchbolt apparatus that provides the user with a significant mechanical advantage to overcome a latchbolt that may be rusted, seized and/or misaligned with the receiver, or to provide the user with a latch that can be opened even when an animal leans or pushes against the divider placing the latchbolt in a bind.